wolfbloodfandomcom-20200223-history
Mysterious Developments
Mysterious Developments is the second episode of the first series of CBBC's show, Wolfblood which was first broadcast on 24 September 2012. Summary There is something lurking on the moors, and Shannon is sure she is going to find it. But when all her evidence disappears, she is the subject of ridicule for the whole school, and angered, Shannon becomes more determined than ever to prove that there is something weird on the moors, even if it comes at the expense of her friends. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Maddy’s mum worries that Rhydian is growing up in care with no wolfblood support, so she invites him around for dinner so they can tell him more about his heritage and how he can blend into human society. Meanwhile, Shannon manages to take a miraculously lucky yet blurry photo of a wolf and puts up posters of it all around the school. Jimi, however, tells her that the photos could be easily edited, and asks to see the original raw film, which cannot be faked. Shannon goes back to the darkroom where she developed her photos and finds that the evidence has gone mysteriously missing, making her the laughingstock of the school when Jimi photoshops her posters and puts Shannon's face in as ''The Beast of the Moors. ''Distraught, Shannon embarks on a quest to find and take another photo of the creature! At her house, Maddy tells her mum about how she hates having to keep a secret from her best friends, and her mum replies that there is one friend that she does not have to lie to; Rhydian. Maddy, however, is still not satisfied with the response, but realizes that the secret must be kept. Shannon tells Maddy of her plans to go back to the Moors to find the beast and take a picture of it again. Maddy says she cannot go as she has a dinner thing with her mum and dad (and Rhydian). Shannon accepts (but doesn't know about Rhydian) and recruits Tom to go with her. He begrudgingly agrees to go. Unfortunately, Jimi hears all these plans and plans to go with Sam and Liam to scare them. The dinner doesn't quite go as hoped - Rhydian is shocked to learn that they are locked up each full moon and thinks it’s restrictive and unnatural. Not only that, Maddy learns for the first time that there are wolfbloods living in the wild who are dangerous, hating both humans and "tame wolfbloods". They realize all at once that the photo Shannon took was not of Rhydian, as Maddy had fervently accused him of, but rather a wild wolfblood roaming on the moors. Maddy and Rhydian are immediately worried for Tom and Shannon and despite her parents protests to not go, they leave anyway, following their scents until they find them. Before this though, Shannon and Tom are scared by Jimi and his gang, but this is when the monster shows up. They start freaking out when Rhydian and Maddy arrive out of the darkness. Shannon is mad because she thinks that Maddy didn't even go to dinner with her family, but there is no time to dwell on this as the monster finally arrives. Shannon tries to take a picture of it and it backs away. Maddy notices the flash blinds it. Rhydian runs off to chase after it and Maddy follows. Rhydian and the wild wolfblood battle and she takes pictures of it to blind it. It runs away and Maddy deletes all the photos, still feeling guilty. Maddy runs to take a picture of Jimi and his gang for revenge. They convince Shannon afterwards that she heard a fox fight. Maddy's parents arrive and are angry that they went against their rules, but take them home. Shannon finds the photo and the group print them out on posters as revenge- a picture of Jimi, Sam, and Liam with utterly hilarious and horrified looks on their faces! Cast Main Cast *Aimée Kelly as Maddy Smith *Bobby Lockwood as Rhydian Morris *Louisa Connolly-Burnham as Shannon Kelly *Kedar Williams-Stirling as Tom Okanawe Recurring Cast *Angela Lonsdale as Emma Smith *Marcus Garvey as Daniel Smith *Jonathan Raggett as Jimi Chen Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Wolfblood